1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxyhydrogen vehicle, more particularly to an oxyhydrogen vehicle provided with an auxiliary electricity generating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 313627 discloses an oxyhydrogen vehicle that includes: a vehicle body 11; an engine unit 12 disposed on the vehicle body 11; a plurality of transmission shafts 13 disposed on the vehicle body 11; a plurality of alternators 14 disposed on the vehicle body 11 and driven by the transmission shafts 13 to generate electric power for charging an additional battery 15 electrically connected thereto; and an electrolytic converter 16 electrically connected to the additional battery 15 and utilizing the electric power therefrom to electrolytically convert an electrolyte into oxyhydrogen gas. Further, the engine unit 12 mixes the oxyhydrogen gas and combustible fuel to result in hybrid fuel, and a cylinder block thereof provides a mechanical power output from combustion of the hybrid fuel.
However, when a vehicle runs at a fast speed, fuel consumption of the engine unit 12 increases, but the electrolytic converter 16 cannot correspondingly provide an appropriate amount of oxyhydrogen gas for generating the hybrid fuel required by the engine unit 12. Moreover, the plurality of alternators 14 and the additional battery 15 increase an overall weight of the vehicle, such that the fuel consumption correspondingly increases.
In commonly owned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/036,835, there is disclosed an engine device for an oxyhydrogen vehicle. The engine device includes an oxyhydrogen generator for electrolytically converting an electrolyte into oxyhydrogen gas, a fuel tank for storing combustible fuel, a first pipe unit connected to the oxyhydrogen generator, a second pipe unit connected to the fuel tank, and an engine unit. The engine unit includes a cylinder block, an intake manifold, and fuel injectors. The intake manifold is connected to the cylinder block, is provided with passages, and is further connected to the first pipe unit such that the oxyhydrogen gas generated by the oxyhydrogen generator is fed into the passages. The fuel injectors are connected to the intake manifold, are further connected to the second pipe unit, and serve to inject the combustible fuel in the fuel tank into the passages. The entire disclosure of the co-pending application is incorporated herein by reference.